elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Nieśmiertelna krew (Oblivion)
Nieśmiertelna krew Treść Nieśmiertelna krew Anonim Tamta konkretna noc była bezgwiezdna, bezksiężycowa i niezwykle ciemna. Strażnicy miejscy musieli brać ze sobą pochodnię, wychodząc na patrol, ale człowiek, który zjawił się w mojej kaplicy nie miał ze sobą światła. Dowiedziałem się potem, że Movarth Piquine widział w ciemności niemal równie dobrze, jak przy świetle -- niezwykle przydatny talent, biorąc pod uwagę, że swe sprawy załatwiał wyłącznie w nocy. Przyprowadził go do mnie jeden z akolitów. Gdy spojrzałem na niego po raz pierwszy, pomyślałem, że potrzebuje uzdrowiciela. Był tak blady, że prawie lśnił, i miał twarz, która mogła kiedyś być bardzo przystojna, nim spadły na nią jakieś straszliwe cierpienia. Ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami zdradzały wyczerpanie, ale same oczy były czujne, skupione, niemal szalone. Prędko zaprzeczył mojej sugestii, że sam był chory, choć chciał rozmawiać ze mną o pewnej szczególnej chorobie. -Wampiryzm - powiedział i urwał, gdyż spojrzałem na niego pytająco. - Powiedziano mi, że może mi pan pomóc go zrozumieć. -Kto panu tak powiedział? - spytałem z uśmiechem. -Tissina Gray. Przypomniałem ją sobie natychmiast. Odważna i piękna wojowniczka, która poprosiła mnie o pomoc w oddzieleniu prawdy o wampirach od mitów. Minęły od tego czasu dwa lata, a ja nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, czy moje rady na coś się przydały. -Rozmawiałeś z nią? Jak sie miewa? - spytałem. -Nie żyje - odparł zimno Morvarth, a potem, widząc na moim obliczu szok, dodał, by złagodzić cios: - Mówiła, że pańskie rady były bezcenne, w każdym razie w wypadku tego jednego wampira. Gdy z nią ostatnio rozmawiałem, tropiła drugiego. Zabił ją. -Więc moje rady nie wystarczyły - westchnąłem. - Czemu myśli pan, że jemu wystarczą? -Kiedyś, dawno temu, też byłem nauczycielem - powiedział. - Nie na uniwersytecie. W Gildii Wojowników. Ale wiem, że jeśli uczeń nie zadaje właściwych pytań, nauczyciel nie jest odpowiedzialny za jego porażkę. Zamierzam zadać właściwe pytania. Tak też uczynił. Przez wiele godzin wypytywał mnie, a ja odpowiadałem, jak mogłem, ale nigdy nie podzielił się żadnymi informacjami o sobie. Ani razu się nie uśmiechnął. Wpatrywał się tylko we mnie tymi swoimi upartymi oczami, zapamiętując każde słowo, które wypowiadałem. Wreszcie to ja zadałem mu pytanie. - Mówi pan, że był trenerem w Gildii Wojowników. Otrzymał pan od nich zlecenie? -Nie - odparł sztywno i wreszcie ujrzałem w jego rozgorączkowanych oczach zmęczenie. - Chciałbym kontynuować rozmowę jutro wieczorem, jeśli można. Muszę wyspać się i przemyśleć to, co usłyszałem. -Śpi pan w dzień - zauważyłem z uśmiechem. Ku memu zaskoczeniu odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć był to raczej grymas. -Gdy tropi się zwierzynę, przejmuje się jej nawyki. Następnej nocy wrócił z kolejnymi pytaniami, tym razem bardzo szczegółowymi. Chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o wampirach wschodniego Skyrim. Opowiedziałem mu o najpotężniejszym plemieniu, Volkihar, okrutnym i opętanym paranoją, których oddech potrafi zmrozić krew w żyłach ofiary. Wyjaśniłem, że żyją pod lodem zamarzniętych jezior w odludnych okolicach, zapuszczając się do świata ludzi tylko po to, by się posilić. Movarth Piquine słuchał uważnie i zadawał dalsze pytania, aż w końcu był gotów, by odejść. -Nie wrócę przez kilka dni - powiedział. - Ale wrócę. I powiem panu, czy informacje były pomocne. Dotrzymał słowa, wracając do mej kaplicy cztery dni później, tuż po północy. Miał na policzku świeżą bliznę, ale uśmiechał się tym swoim ponurym, zadowolonym uśmiechem. -Pańskie rady bardzo mi pomogły - rzekł. - Ale powinien pan wiedzieć, że Volkihar mają dodatkową zdolność, o której pan nie wspomniał. Potrafią sięgać przez lód swoich jezior, nie niszcząc go. Spotkała mnie paskudna niespodzianka. Jeden z nich złapał mnie zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. -Zdumiewające - zaśmiałem się. -I przerażające. Ma pan szczęście, że żyje. -Nie wierzę w szczęście. Wierzę w wiedzę i wyszkolenie. Pańskie informacje pomogły mi, a moje zdolności walki wręcz przypieczętowały los krwiopijcy. Nigdy nie ufałem żadnej broni. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Nawet najlepszy kowal wykuł kiedyś złe ostrze, ale zawsze można polegać na swoim ciele. Wiem, że potrafię zadać tysiąc ciosów nie tracąc równowagi, póki to ja uderzę pierwszy. -Uderzy pan pierwszy - mruknąłem. -Czyli nigdy nie wolno panu zostać zaskoczonym. -Dlatego przyszedłem do pana - powiedział Movarth. -Wie pan o tych potworach i ich przeklętych odmianach więcej, niż ktokolwiek z żyjących. Teraz musi mi pan opowiedzieć o wampirach północnej Puszczy Valen. Zrobiłem, jak prosił, a jego pytania po raz kolejny niemal wyczerpały moją wiedzę. Żyło tam wiele plemion. Bonsamu, którzy byli nie do odróżnienia od Bosmerów, chyba że oglądało się ich przy świetle świecy. Keerlith, które potrafiły zmieniać się w mgłę. Yekef, które połykały ludzi w całości. Straszliwi Telboth, którzy żerowali na dzieciach, w końcu zajmując ich miejsce w rodzinie, czekając cierpliwie przez wiele lat, by w końcu wymordować wszystkich krewnych w napadzie nienaturalnego głodu. Po raz kolejny pożegnał się ze mną, obiecując, że wróci za kilka tygodni, i po raz kolejny wrócił tak, jak obiecał, tuż po północy. Tym razem Movarth nie miał świeżych blizn, ale ponownie przyniósł mi nowe informacje. -Mylił się pan co do faktu, że Keerlith nie potrafią zmienić się w mgłę, jeśli je wepchnąć pod wodę - rzekł, poklepując mnie po ramieniu. - Na szczęście nie potrafią podróżować na wielkie odległości w swej gazowej formie i byłem w stanie go wytropić. -Musiał się strasznie zdziwić. Pańska wiedza staje się imponująca - powiedziałem. - Szkoda, że nie miałem takiego akolity wiele dziesięcioleci temu. -Teraz proszę mi powiedzieć - rzekł - o wampirach Cyrodiil. Powiedziałem mu wszystko, co mogłem. W Cyrodiil żyło tylko jedno plemię, potężny klan, który pozbył się wszelkiej konkurencji, podobnie jak sami mieszkańcy Prowincji Cesarskiej. Ich prawdziwa nazwa była nieznana, utracona w historii, ale byli ekspertami w ukrywaniu się. Jeśli nie pozwolili sobie głodować, byli nie do odróżnienia od żywych ludzi. Byli kulturalni, bardziej cywilizowani, niż wampiry z prowincji, woleli kąsać ofiary śpiące i nieświadome. -Trudno będzie zaskoczyć jednego z nich - rzekł Movarth, marszcząc czoło. - Ale znajdę jednego z nich i opowiem panu wszystko, czego się dowiem. A potem powie mi pan o wampirach z Wysokiej Skały, Hammerfell, Elsweyr, Czarnych Mokradeł, Morrowind i Wysp Summurset, prawda? Skinąłem głową, wiedząc, że jest to człowiek owładnięty wieczną misją. Nie usatysfakcjonowałaby go go drobna część prawdy. Musiał wiedzieć wszystko. Nie pojawiał się przez miesiąc, a gdy wrócił, widziałem w jego oczach frustrację i rozpacz, choć w mojej kaplicy nie płonęło żadne światło. -Zawiodłem - powiedział, gdy zapalałem świeczkę. - Miał pan rację. Nie znalazłem ani jednego. Podniosłem światło do twarzy i uśmiechnąłem się. Był zaskoczony, nawet zdumiony bladścią mego ciała, mrocznym głodem w mych oczach i zębami. O tak, zęby zdecydowanie zaskoczyły człowieka, który nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie zaskoczonym. -Nie piłem od siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin - wyjaśniłem, skacząc na niego. Nie zadał ani pierwszego ciosu, ani ostatniego. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki